Caissa
by Madame de Blurb
Summary: Six years after capturing exile, Alvis meets a long lost friend, who could it be...Alvis x Dio..very fluffy with syrup on top!


Prelude: Last exile and all character belong to Geneon blah, blah, blah... as if we don't know that already! To say I was possessed while writing this bit of fiction is putting it mildly. For three days I was completely immersed to the point that I began talking to myself, and wondering if I was suffering from schizophrenia. I kept doing re-writes and dialogue changes sighs, so here it is…the outcome from my sick and disturbed imagination. Although I have attemptedto remain true to the story. I have taken a small little detour...teeney..weeney..

Title: Caissa-Goddess or muse of chess(who else can this be, but our cute, little, Alvis-the inspiration for the story!)

Chapter one:

It had been six years that Maestro Delphine's rule over Prester had ended. Alvis lay quietly on the cracked wheat reeds looking up at the clear blue sky. The sun's rays warming her thin, pale, frame. She became the hidden weapon, necessary to overthrow Maestro Delphine's power. Trained in vanship navigation by Lavie, she relished her freedom in the sky. Her life at sixteen, was everything she could have hoped for. Lavie and Claus working together as vanship couriers. Just how things were meant to be.

The new world was so peaceful…Sophia ruled in the old capitol of Anatoray. The government was now an equal representation of Disith and Anatoray governors. Even Tatiana finally came around and accepted a promotion to captain. Alvis smiled to herself, but then the smile faded as her hand went to the small pendant around her neck. The emptiness inside grew, as it often did when her thoughts wandered into that dark place. The pain and suffering, still remained intact in her memory. She could taste the fear when her thoughts turned to the Guild, taunting her very existence. She never saw Lucciola again after he helped them escape Maestro's ship. She could hear the rustle of his white cloak as he turned away from Claus to follow his destiny. Her two guild protectors, another senseless casualty in Delphine's power struggle to control exile.

How weird he was, always calling Claus, Immelmen, she hated him in the beginning. He was so unusual, a childish spirit who could not be contained. Poor Lucciola, always chasing after Dio, as his young charge recklessly bounded ahead regardless of the consequences. She never realized what effect the adventurous guilder would have over her. Claus was her savior but Dio, he was her unspoken guardian, his nature perplexed her. She could still remember how Dio's reaction made her cry, when she showed him the beautiful red petals she saved in the basket. She made it just for him. How could she know what it meant then…only now did she understand how much Dio was afraid of his sister and why. Delphine was malicious and cruel…she had no regard for life. Her laughter echoing in Alvis's mind. She shuddered unconsciously.

Suddenly a gust of wind flew through the wheat field where Alvis lay solemly, sweeping up her skirt. Her innocence exposed to the sky. She quickly pushed her white skirt down over her legs, her face flushed with embarrassment as she got up. Never realizing that she was not alone in the field anymore. "Aha! So finally we meet! I have been waiting for you Alvis." a young male voice uttered behind her, "how boring, but now I see it was worth it. I have been watching over your development with interest."

Her face flushed an even deeper red as her blue eyes widened in surprise when she turned to view the speaker. Before her, was a face she thought, she knew, a face from her past. A tall, young, Kiluda, male stood before her wearing the guild style uniform with a white and gold cloak in the front. His white hair was long and braided with an interwoven red ribbon. His steely blue eyes look amused as he surveyed her disarrayed state.

"Do I know you?"she asked shyly. Her white sundress fluttering in the breeze.

He laughed aloud and stated playfully, "How tragic, after all we have been through you do recognize me?"

"You look familiar, and you are obviously Kiluda, but I do not recall you from my memory." She acknowledged as she struggled to remember. Suddenly Alvis became aware of the situation she was in. She was alone and very distant from Moran and Dunya's farmhouse. No one would know the danger she was in. What if this stranger wanted to avenge the destruction of the guild. He could be a betrayer. Her eyes surveyed possible escape routes.What if..

"What an annoying thought," he pronounced mockingly," to think that you were the one who made by birth week so special, am I forgotten so quickly? Never mind, good thing my memory is better." He added in a mischievous manner.

"What!..the only Kiluda birth week I celebrated was for…no it can't be..."

Alvis said all flustered as she became lost in her thoughts…but then she knew the truth, looking at his face. He was older, his youthfulness a thing of the past. Before her was not the boy she remembered in her memories, but a ghost of the future.

"You have changed as well Alvis Hamilton, last time I saw you, you were a desired object. The guarded key to exile. Now you have entered adulthood, the world we both remember has changed, but, you have become very desirable, especially to me." He uttered conspicuously narrowing his eyes to appraise her. "You are the heir of the great house of Hamilton, you are a noblewoman of Kiluda, it is time for you to accept your future. Delphine is dead, I have inherited the title of Maestro now, and the Maestro always gets his way."

Alvis blushed an even deeper crimson. Her confusion evident. The guilder looked upon her with great interest as she stood still digesting the information.

She was overwhelmed, it was so much at once. Dio was alive! He was the Maestro now. His face had grown more beautiful with age. He had become an adult and looking at him took her breath away. Alvis never could have foreseen him looking this way. He was always the strong-willed boy, annoying Claus with his tempestuous nature. Lucciola, never far behind. But now he stood before her, alone. All remnants from that childhood were gone.

"I…why didn't you come back? Claus and Lavie, we all thought you were dead. How could you do such a thing?"her voice raising a decible with every word. Tears slowly filled her blue eyes,"we mourned you, you were our friend, you were my friend. Oh, Dio!" she shouted. She threw herself into Dio, her arms encircling his neck. He was taller than she remembered but then she had matured as well. Her eyes blinded by the tears she shed. At the moment she did not care what her actions conveyed, her friend, her childhood crush, he had returned to the land of the living.

Dio melted and returned her effusive embrace. Alvis's small frame was racked by sobs, her face embedded in his chest. "I have missed you, Alvis. I never forgot what you did for me during my birth week all those years ago. Such a delicious cake that you baked for me. It was my only birth week celebration. I have wanted to return but my allegiance lies elsewhere.You must understand that my responsibility is to Kiluda, they are my future, and the sworn enemy of the new empress.We lost so many because of Delphine's obsession to control Exile." He pronounced sadly.

"Dio..I can't believe you are alive. I am so happy…but, what does this mean? I, I'm so confused? Alvis stated between sobs.

"Maestro," she heard a voice state softly, "we have detected ships nearby. We should leave in order to safeguard your presence. With your permission, my lord."

"I am not finished yet, he snapped sharply turning his head, "Leave me."

"With my deepest apologies Maestro, your will is my command."the unknown voice responded.

Alvis wiped her face from the all smeared tears as she looked up at Dio's face, "a promise token for a friend" he told her. Lifting her face up with both his hands she found herself looking deep within this eyes.

The movement was so fast that it took her a moment to realize what happened. He had kissed her softly on the mouth. It was her first kiss. "I must leave now, Alvis, but I will return and I won't be leaving alone. I have been waiting for this moment and now I wish to claim my prize."

"Dio."she said softly. Her knees felt so weak, her emotions in utter chaos. What had he done, she felt so unsure of herself, she felt like her world was spinning.

Within a few moments he leapt in the air defying gravity and was gone. Dio and the originator of the unknown voice she heard, nowhere to be found. She looked around but saw nothing except acres of golden wheat shafts swaying softly in the breeze. Once again, Alvis found herself alone with only her thoughts to keep her company. Her heart was still racing and she felt dizzy with excitement. Lavie, she must tell Lavie. She would know what to do. After all what did this mean. She ran back towards the direction of the farmhouse with all the energy she had. She felt free, feeling the wind racing past her while she ran, like a bird flying through the great blue sky.

Chapter 2

She had broken down in tears when she told Lavie of the re-union with Dio.

"Feelings are not something you can control, they have their own pattern of flight," Lavie told her kindly,"all you can do is follow it to wherever it takes you." How funny, since he always clung to Claus, I naturally assumed. "Well," she broke off, " I guess that shows how much I understood Kiluda." Lavie giggled to herself.

It had been a four months since she saw Dio in the wheat fields and had spoken of the subject. She had heard nothing since then. Her heart still fluttered and her breath became rapid when she thought of the kiss he gave her. A curse was more like it, how dare he do such thing. Yet she was in absolute agony, secretly wondering when he would return. Her mind raced with the possibilities and of what could be, the blood rushing to her face with each illicit thought. She yawned and stretched out on the comfortable bed she had in the attic of the farmhouse. Looking out her open window, her mind continued to drift as she stared out at the dark abyss of stars. Falling asleep she clutched the bedcover close to her and entered the land of dreams.

"Eh, how lovely you have become, the cute child has broken from her cocoon and transformed into a beautiful butterfly. But I will not clip your wings, you will soar higher than ever in the realm of the sky. You will make a worthy companion," a voice whispered in her ear. "let us see, hmm." Sliding himself beside her, he removed the cover effortlessly and found himself encased in the moment. Lost in the flowery scent of honeysuckles that was embedded in her long blond hair, he could feel the impatience welling inside him. She looked so peaceful, her body long and languid.

Turning in her sleep, Alvis was now facing her intruder face to face. Still in the land of dreams..she heard his voice echoing in her mind unaware that her body was betraying her. Dio did not expect her face to be so close to his. Her bare body was molded against his. His heart was racing, his body temperature rising within the guild suit. Dio felt her breath on his lips. Suddenly her arm encircled his body. Her lips were so close…just waiting for him to taste their sweetness again. His muscles tensed, he could not hold out much more. Finally his impetuous nature overwhelmed him. He kissed her softly, unprepared for the reaction he was to receive, and too ensnared to care.

What a strange dream she thought, it was so real. She could feel herself drowning as she kissed Dio in the fields. She could feel his lips lightly brushing her own softly. But as the kiss deepened it became insistent, and demanding. She was overcome with feelings, her body was burning, her actions betraying her, as she responded more passionately to Dio's every move. She heard a low, almost inaudible gasp, her name uttered so softly as her face and body was covered in light, playful, kisses. She could feel his hands explore her. Alvis was electrified with unknown sensations. Her heart belonged to him and him alone. The dream seemed so real. She was so unlike herself, so free like the open sky.

Suddenly her eyes flew open, the realization coming to her. In the darkness she could see his face. Her mouth opened to scream and she quickly felt his hand clamp over it.

Her hand scrambled to find a cover, her bare body completely exposed to Dio.

"shh. Sorry, you looked so."he broke off, "I, I wanted to feel loved." He trailed off. Moving his hand off her mouth he looked at her. His pale face flushed, and his long, white hair disheveled from the bonds that attempted to contain it. White strands of hair intertwined with her body. He had never felt such emotion, even flying in the sky could not compare with how he felt.

"Dio" Alvis uttered softly, as she leaned in giving in to the inevitable truth. Without any effort she tackled him so he lay on his backside as she sat upon him. His eyes widened in surprise. He was so striking, even in the darkness she could make out his chiseled features. He may have grown older on the outside, but inside she could still recognize the childishness of his youthful self. He was still the same, reckless and wanting his own way without regards for others. She had nothing to hide anymore, her body and soul was completely open to him. Laying her head within the nape of his neck she allowed herself to be buried within his embrace."Come back."he said softly in her ear, "come back with me. You are Kiluda, you cannot deny it any longer, you belong in the sky, you belong to me."

Tears welled in her eyes as she secretly acknowledged his words, she was Kiluda, she came from the persecuted noble house of Hamilton. A founding Guild house, that like all the others was hunted down like prey by Delphine. No one had survived the purge, no one except her. "Gita, Gita, you were my only friend and guardian for eleven years." her thought said in her mind."why did you leave me" Alvis felt the answer resonate deep within her soul, yet the pain deep within her could not be quelled. Crying softly she felt Dio's embrace tighten around her, she knew it was time to return home. The suffering had ended for all of them, Delphine, was dead.

"You should get ready, Alvis, he said soothingly,"dawn will be here soon. We must leave within the cloak of darkness. Come, get ready, it is time."

Slipping out of his comfortable embrace, she got off the bed and dressed quietly as he watched her. Dressing in the guild suit he placed before her she noticed, the suit was black and red with the insignia's of the Hamilton family encased around the neckline. It looked just like her childhood hair ornaments, the circles with the red middle and black exterior. The suit fitted her perfectly. She did not feel uncomfortable as he gazed at her, after all he had seen her naked and he had delved into the deepest recesses of her being, she had nothing left to hide anymore.

"Ready, " she said tentatively, "I am ready to return home."

With that phrase she could see Dio's body tense up and then within seconds he effortlessly jumped off the bed and landed before her. The movement was so graceful, so agile. Taking her hand in his he moved toward the open window. Placing his shoe on the sill, he looked at her face once more and uttered, "ascend" as he turned his face toward the open window and leapt into the open night. Alvis followed his lead and still holding his hand, did the same. She felt like a master dancer leaping high into the open unknown. The sensation was surreal, the guild suits seemed to transform like invisible wings allowing them both to defy the laws of gravity. She could see their destination ahead of them. A white, guild starship waited down below, hidden within the fields. Looking back at the farmhouse one last time, she turned her gaze forward towards Dio, and embraced her future without fear.


End file.
